hetaoni 2: the end of the world
by Swordmaster Kirito
Summary: the end of the world is coming, be prepared...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction that I have done, this was a bet with the American Pikachu on fan fiction to see whose fan fiction is the best. Hope you enjoy this.

Swordmaster Kirito

_The prologue_

_Boom!_

"_Argh, I broke my leg!"_

"_Dude get up its catching up to us we need to get out!"_

"_I'll cover for you until it comes you get to safety England!"_

"_Thank you Germany." Said England._

"_You are welcome, America get him out of here!" yelled Germany._

"_Thanks Germany! We owe you one, let's go Iggy!" said America._

"_I'm okay for now, France has got me. Go help Germany!" shouted England._

"_Argh, you sick looking monster leave us be!" Germany shouted while attacking it._

_The monster looked at Germany and seized him by his arm, he squeezes Germany._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"_Get your hands off of him" America shooting his handguns._

_The monster lets go of him and falls backwards onto the floor._

"_Don't worry Germany I got you! We'll take you back to the stronghold!" said America, holding his arm around his neck_

_The monster sinks down into the floor and resurfaces as a portal to the others._

"_It's going to be alright guys we have found our way back to them! The strong hold! To surviving this cursed mansion and also saving Italy from those creatures of the underworld." Said America joining France, England and Germany._

"_Yes… but this is not the end of those demons." Said England._


	2. the body

**Chapter 1: the body**

The mansion that we swore we would never return to we had to go back after a mysterious letter from _him_ (if you who) but he died about a year ago but here's the story…

"I say that we should have a day where countries should become one and save the earth from all harm!" suggesting America. "What kind of idea is that you American Git?! Asked England. "That is one of the most stupid ideas ever!" said China nodding his head. "…" japan said nothing as he didn't want to get into this argument. "America you fool how are we going to merge into a one? By transforming by robots?" asked France sarcastically. "Stop fighting everyone, we will settle this as an appropriate argument!" yelled Japan but no-one was listening to him because they shouted hell loud.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE SO IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL GROUND YOU AND MAKE ALL OF YOU TO NORMAL PEOPLE! Except for you Japan." Yelled Germany so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing and went back to their normal seats. "So does anyone have anything sensible to say?" asked Germany. Someone then puts up their hand. "Yes Italy?" asked Germany. "I'm not Italy, I'm Canada…" whispered Canada. Memories of that place came flooding into their minds, that horrifying place that they went inside. "That place creeps me out!" said Russia. "We shouldn't have gone there-Aru. It was so horrible!" said China feeling scared.

Someone's ring tone then went off. "Oh that's my phone. I'll be right back!" said America happily. America went outside the country conference room to take it. "WHAT?! NO WAY DUDE! YOU FOUND ITALY'S BODY OUTSIDE YOUR PLACE ROMANO?! THAT IS SICK DUDE! I'LL GO TELL THE OTHERS!" America open slams the door open and yells "YOU GUYS WOULD NEVER BELIEVE THIS!" "We already heard you Wanker, you shouted the whole thing you were talking to Romano." Interrupted England. "Well who's waiting?!Let's go!" said Germany. After another, they all drove to Romano's house to see if it was true.

They all got to Romano's house after about 20 minutes and saw Italy's body just outside lying on the bench. "You bastards finally came! You bastards take so long to get here!" yelled Romano. "Romano don't be that nasty to the countries." Said Spain. "Yes Spain…" said Romano. "Spain why is Italy's body on the bench right there?! Asked Germany. "What he said" said England. "Well… before we rang you the doorbell rang so Romano went to fetch it but no one was there so we closed the door, just after the doorbell rang again I went to fetch and found Italy's body lying on the bench." Explained Spain. "But I thought his body was missing when we went to find it in the…" England hesitated "Mansion?"

"Well now it's here so… we should give him a funeral for sacrificing his life to save us back then" said Germany. The countries all agreed to give him a funeral to repay him for his bravery. So Japan, China, Germany, England, Spain, Romano, America, Canada, France and Russia phoned all the nations/countries to let them know that in three days' time they will be hosting a funeral for Italy.


End file.
